In today's computer industry, the term Big Data is often used to refer to large volumes of collected information from past events. Some use cases include user behavior data on web sites or medical patient information. These Big Data are then queried to look for statistical understanding from the data, for example, trends, means or norms. The results of the queries are often referred to as Big Data Analytics. To date, there has been no effective use of Big Data to efficiently update, process, and make use of weather data that is continuously being collected and that is disparate in time and space.